


In Every Respect Imaginable

by epaynter



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaynter/pseuds/epaynter
Summary: Kevin stops by the precinct and Raymond can't help but ogle.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	In Every Respect Imaginable

It is two thirty-three on a Thursday afternoon and Raymond had barely begun to review a new stack of vacation request forms when there is a gentle knock at the door. His reading glasses dip slightly down the bridge of his nose as he glances up by instinct.

A knock he knows very well, in fact.

"Come in."

His eyes return to the page and he signs his signature of approval with the flick of a wrist.

"Pardon me, Captain Holt," There is something so thrilling about hearing his newly reclaimed title coming from the voice of his honey-toned husband, "I just came to drop off Cheddar’s leash. I realized it was still in my car when I was leaving the university for my presentation and I didn’t want him to miss out on his daily exercise. The precinct is closer than circling home, as you know."

"Considering you’re only presumed to return past ten tonight, I’m sure that Cheddar will appreciate the…" Raymond trails off after removing his glasses, adjusting his gaze upwards, to address his husband directly.

_Lord._

Kevin looks exquisite.

He is dressed in an onyx tailor-fitted suit Raymond has _definitely_ never seen before. The details of the cut are impeccable, it is tight in all the right places (although he might argue that, when it came to this particular gentleman, there was hardly any area that Raymond wouldn’t want to be defined by expensive and tight fabric) which is a far more modern cut than Kevin would ever choose intentionally. Raymond desperately makes a mental note to ask who he should thank for such a gift. If that isn’t enough of a sensual heart attack, additionally adorned is a cobalt blue tie, igniting his eyes, and his beard remains, however, finely trimmed to heighten the angles of his jawline.

Raymond can scarcely remember to breathe.

"Raymond?" The beautiful professor inquires. Almost too innocently.

He has to know. It is positively devilish of him, Raymond thinks faintly, to show up dressed up in such attire. Not only that, but he _has_ to know simply due to the fact Raymond hasn’t been able to stop gawking since the instant he looked up from his work.

"I haven’t seen that suit before," He manages to utter, with maybe a hint of breathlessness.

Kevin smiles coyly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and it almost undid Raymond right there and then, "Margo was adamant that I purchase something a little more bold for the seminar. Although I’m never letting her influence my clothing choice again after this result, I’m enjoying the fact that it seems to have had a profound effect on you."

"Profound is an understatement," Raymond rises from his chair and joins Kevin where he stands, stopping at a less than appropriate distance, _professionally speaking_ , from his husband. All-consuming might be more apt.

"Indeed?" Kevin teases. He adjusts Raymond’s shirt collar despite it being perfectly in place to rest his thumb, Raymond is sure of it, against his skin, "And what might be more à propos?"

"Captain, sorry to interrupt but there’s a Hitchcock and tomato sauce situation in the briefing room," Detective Boyle interrupts, supposedly apologetically, "Hi, Kevin- I feel like I’m butting in on a moment here."

 _You are_ , Raymond thinks irritably.

"Not at all. I was just leaving," Kevin replies politely, retracting his hands from Raymond’s chest with haste and retrieving the leash from his pocket. The professor places it in his hand, "Captain."

"Doctor."

Kevin takes his leave and Raymond sighs, "I’ll be right there, Detective."

"Got it," Boyle says and mouths another apology as he retreats from the office.

His cellular phone emits a small ping, a text notification, as he collects himself for a moment.

_My dearest Captain Raymond Holt,_

_Our conversation is not finished. I expect a thorough and stimulating discussion when I return home later tonight._

_Sincerely yours, in every respect imaginable,_

_Dr. Kevin Cozner Ph.D._


End file.
